


You're it for me

by Naughtygeek49



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, More hurt/comfort than originally intended, Tayce is a good girlfriend i swear A'Whora is just emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtygeek49/pseuds/Naughtygeek49
Summary: Tayce makes her girlfriend cry and needs to make up for it.Thats like the entire fic. Enjoy.
Relationships: Tayce/A'whora
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	You're it for me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Winter once again for making it look like I actually know the English language. You're an angel.

"Come on Tayceeeeee," A'Whora whined at her girlfriend.

Said girlfriend was sat on the couch, trying to simultaneously do her college work and ignore her incredibly cute incredibly clingy partner.

"Tayce tayce tayce tayce tayce tayce tayce tay-"

"A'Whora stop! I'm trying to write an essay on why contemporary dance is better than tap and you're being an annoying brat! Go for a walk or something just dont be here!" Tayce said, without looking up.

Had she looked up she would see that her girlfriend's eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"Fine," she said, quiet enough that the crack in her voice went unnoticed. She grabbed her coat and was out of the door before Tayce could say anything else.

It was only two minutes later when she heard a knock on her door and got up annoyed thinking A'Whora had just forgotten something.

At the door wasn't A'whora, but their downstairs neighbour Bimini.

"Bimini, hi. What can I help you with?" Tayce asked politely, forcing herself to smile through her annoyance. She just wanted this goddamn essay out of the way so she could relax and plan that date she wanted to take A'Whora on.

"Actually I came up here to see if you were okay," replied her neighbour.

"Me? Yes I'm fine. Why?"

"Well I just saw A'Whora leave and she was in tears but when I tried to talk to her she just ignored me. I thought maybe something had happened between you two but you seem fine so…"

Tayce felt her stomach sink.

'Oh god,' she thought, 'oh god oh god oh god.'

"Um thank you Bimini. I didn't realise she was upset when she left but i'll go call her."

"No problem babes. I hope you two aren't having any troubles. You're always so cute together," Bimini spoke.

And it was true. They were kind of well known in their flat complex for being THAT couple. Not obnoxiously so, just enough that people knew they were like IT for each other, even if they didn't know it themselves.

After closing the door Tayce took a deep breath and grabbed her phone.

Any calm that she had left was swiftly abandoned when she heard her girlfriends phone ring from their bedroom.

God, she couldn't be panicking right now.

'You're the one that messed this up,' a small voice in Tayce's head said, and she couldn't really disagree with it because it was right.

It may not seem like it since A'Whora was known to be a little sharp tongued, but she was actually very emotional and it was the little things that ended up affecting her enormously. For example, Tayce raising her voice in a negative way was practically a surefire way to get to A'Whora to cry, it didn't even need to be directed at her sometimes.

"Fuck," Tayce whispered into the emptiness of their flat, the silence suddenly suffocating, "Ii have to find her."

So she too grabbed her coat and walked out the flat.

As she walked down the stairs (their flat was on the fifth level) she got multiple looks of concern from passing residents.

It wasn't until she got to the ground floor that someone actually spoke to her though.

"I saw her go right," Tayce heard from behind her and immediately noted the Scottish accent.

She didn't need to look to see who it was before she was out the entrance with a "Thanks Lawrence" called over her shoulder.

The obvious places to check were anywhere with food, when A'Whora got sad she just wanted to cry into a tub of icecream and cuddle with her girlfriend but since that option isn't available, the chippy is the next best option. The staff there are practically family and Tayce knows that if she ever hurt A'Whora beyond the point of redemption she'd have an entire chip shop on her ass.

When A'Whora wasn't there and the workers said she hadn't seen her, Tayce became panicked again.

The only other places A'Whora would go to are the lake or the castle ruins but they were both left of their flat and Lawrence had firmly said right.

She walked as fast as she could until she stopped in front of a bench with a girl crying on it.

Honestly, it was just luck that Tayce had found her but she should have known. After all that bench is where they had their first kiss and became official.

"A'Whora… baby… look at me please."

Tayce knelt in front of her and placed her hand on A'Whoras cheek. It was wet and when she did lift her head it was clear she was still crying.

"I'm so sorry baby… I didn't mean it. You know I'd never mean it."

"Well you sure sounded like you did," A'Whora sniffled out, eyes still watering but wanting to keep her composure as much as possible.

"I didn't. I promise I didn't baby. I'm sorry I snapped at you but I just wanted to finish that essay so that I could spend more time with you without having to worry about deadlines."

"I know theoretically you didn't mean it but sometimes I think you could do so much better than me so I get upset when we argue because I think that that's it. That you finally realised what I knew all along."

"Baby…" Tayce whispered, she knew A'Whora sometimes got insecure but she didn't know this happened regularly," you really think I'd move to London for just anyone? I moved here because I am serious about you and about us. Sure sometimes we argue but all couples do that and I have to say, we make a pretty good couple. I'm not going to have what I have with you, with anyone else. Not ever. Okay?"

A'Whora rubbed at her eyes to get rid of the last few stray tears before she let out a small smile. That's another funny thing about A'Whora, she was one of the cockiest people you will probably meet but she is so shy and timid at the same time. It's enough to give someone whiplash.

"How about we go home and cuddle up on the couch and watch old episodes of drag race?" Tayce offered, smiling at her girlfriend like she had hung the stars.

And if A'Whora had hung the stars then Tayce had lit the sun. The adoration on the two’s faces were visible to anyone around them and even after dating for almost 3 years sometimes it still felt they were right back in the puppy love phase.

It's rare that two people are so perfect for eachother but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that those two were soulmates.


End file.
